Selfless Acts and Realizations TRADUCCIÓN
by Laura Margon Friki
Summary: Todo lo que pensaba que había conseguido era una mentira. Y ahora tenía que renunciar a su trabajo de ensueño para proteger la carrera del hombre que amaba. ¿Él no iba a hacer nada? Esta es mi versión de lo que debería haber sucedido en el apartamento de Prentiss en In Name and Blood


**N/T: Esta historia acaba de aparecer en mi cabeza.** **Nunca me ha gustado la escena cuando Hotch fue a buscar a Emily de vuelta al equipo, así que aquí está mi visión de cómo debería haber sido.** **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **N/T: La historia pertenece a oliviahotchner que me ha dado permiso para traducirla**

 **Disclaimer: No soy la dueña de ellos :(**

* * *

Llegó a casa sintiendo una presión en su pecho que estaba impidiendo seriamente su respiración. Sintió que su garganta se estrechaba y su corazón latía con fuerza. Sabía que estaba hiperventilando. De repente oyó un sollozo, sorprendida de que hubiera salido de sí misma. ¿Cuándo empezó a llorar? "Probablemente cuando tu vida empiece a desmoronarse", respondió su mente.

Desde que se unió al FBI lo supo. Ella sentía que su lugar estaba en el BAU. No quería nada más que ser una perfiladora. Así que después de más de diez años finalmente lo logró. Y aunque su comienzo había sido duro, con su jefe empujándola fuera de su oficina, luchó, se probó a sí misma, ganó su lugar en el equipo.

Y ahora se dio cuenta de que todo era mentira. Nunca conquistó el trabajo de sus sueños. Nunca fue lo suficientemente buena. Fue colocada en el equipo para servir como espía, para ayudar a destruir la carrera de Aaron Hotchner.

Qué gracioso, no podía dejar de pensar. El hombre siempre había actuado como si ella fuera una intrusa, de hecho él la había acusado de cumplir con alguna agenda política. Y al final, él tenía razón.

Se acurrucó en su sofá y lloró. Lloró por su sueño perdido. Lloró por la familia que aprendió a amar y ahora se había visto obligada a marcharse. Lloró por el hombre del que se encontró irónicamente enamorándose, y ahora era la razón por la que renunció. Sabía lo mucho que significaba este trabajo para él, sacrificando a su propia familia. No podía hacer nada para ponerlo en peligro.

Así que se fue. En el fondo, aunque le dolía, no se arrepintió. Sabía que era lo correcto. No por sus sentimientos sino por sus principios. Nunca podría arruinar la vida de alguien sólo para conseguir un trabajo. Ella no era así. Odiaba la política.

Y con eso sollozó aún más. Tratando de aliviar el dolor que estaba rompiendo su corazón.

Se acercó a su edificio con la cabeza latiendo. Siempre supo que Erin Strauss era una perra. Pero ahora tenía la prueba. Desde el momento en que vio a Emily Prentiss entrar en su despacho e informarle de su renuncia, sabía que tenía algo que ver con la malvada bruja que estaba sentada frente a él.

Así, honrando el título de Jefe de Unidad de la Unidad de Análisis del Comportamiento, puso dos y dos juntos. Erin Strauss había plantado a Emily Prentiss en su equipo para jugarle sucio. Pero al parecer la morena había superado sus expectativas. En lugar de jugar a lo largo de ella había renunciado. Había dejado el trabajo de sus sueños para mantener el trabajo de sus sueños de él.

No podía dejar de sentir calor en su corazón al pensarlo. No se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Sabía que aunque había luchado contra ello, tenía sentimientos por la perfiladora. ¿Cómo no podía? Ella era hermosa, divertida, inteligente, culta, desinteresada, tenía un corazón enorme y ahora había dejado el trabajo que siempre ha querido para no perjudicarlo.

Una parte de su cerebro seguía comparando los dos momentos cruciales de su vida que habían ocurrido en el último medio año. Y comparando las dos mujeres involucradas.

¿Cómo puedes elegir algo así?

O bien hacía feliz a su esposa y se mantendría miserable e insatisfecho por el resto de su vida o se arriesgaba a terminar su matrimonio.

Aparentemente había elegido porque se fue a casa y encontró que su esposa lo había hecho. Y lo peor (o lo mejor) era que no le importaba. Sí, echaba de menos a su hijo como loco. ¿Pero su esposa? No. ni un poco.

Y ahora, esta mujer molesta, que era capaz de conducir como una demente, había preferido dejar su trabajo que arriesgar el suyo.

No podía dejar de preguntarse, ¿cómo sería estar con una mujer como esta?

Eso puso fin a las dudas que pudiera tener.

Estaba enamorado de Emily Prentiss.

Por eso estaba ahora frente a su puerta, tratando de encontrar el coraje para golpear. Sabía que ya no podía hacer su trabajo sin ella. Ya no podía vivir sin ella. Así que él iba a recuperarla. Así que llamó. Y oró. Y esperó.

Ella oyó el golpe en la puerta y rezó para que no fuera alguien del equipo que se preguntaba por qué había renunciado. Ella realmente no estaba buscando un interrogatorio.

Se miró al espejo. Maldición, te ves horrible. Se arregló el cabello un poco y trató de limpiar sus ojos hinchados con la manga de su camisa del FBI. No había manera en el infierno que quienquiera que estuviera en su puerta no supiera que ella acababa de llorar su corazón.

Mientras estaba pensando en ignorar a su visitante, un segundo y un tercer golpe le mostraron que en su mayoría esta persona insistiría hasta que abriera la puerta.

Se dirigió a la puerta, miró la mirilla y jadeó. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo aquí? Genial simplemente genial. La última persona que quería ver estaba golpeando a su puerta sin intención de irse sin verla.

\- Emily, sé que estás ahí, puedo oírte pasar. Por favor abre la puerta.

Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted señor?

Se quedó casi un minuto helado, solo mirándola. Sus ojos rojos y la cara hinchada indicaban que había llorado durante mucho tiempo. Luchó contra el impulso de ponerla en sus brazos y consolarla.

\- ¿Puedo entrar por favor?

Se detuvo un momento, considerando, antes de darse un paso para permitirle entrar. Cerró la puerta y colocó la cerradura, usando estos segundos para recobrarse antes de enfrentarlo de nuevo. Se volvió y vio que él miraba su frente en medio de la sala de estar, con una extraña expresión.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Hotch?

\- No renunciaste al FBI porque querías ir al Departamento de Estado. - No era una pregunta, se dio cuenta. Ella se quedó allí, mirándolo, esperando lo que tenía que decir. - Creo que Strauss te puso en la BAU buscando un aliado para ayudarla a destruirme. - Ella continuó impasible mirándolo a los ojos. - Creo que fue a ti, a cobrar el favor y pedirte información de dentro del equipo. Cosas que podría usar contra mí, para acabar con mi carrera.

\- ¿Y qué crees que debía haberle dicho?

\- No dijiste nada. Por eso lo dejaste. No querías jugar sus juegos, así que te fuiste.

\- Te lo dije antes. Odio la política.

\- Lo sé. Y quiero darte las gracias por eso. Tú tenías información que me podía poner en una situación muy mala. Pero no dijiste nada. Así que gracias.

\- No tienes que darme las gracias. Hice lo que sabía que era correcto. - Ella vio su cara un poco pero decide no analizar. - Si eso fuera todo, me gustaría descansar. - Dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta, esperando que se fuera.

\- Quiero que vuelvas Emily. - Ella paró finalmente. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Te quiero de vuelta en mi equipo. Te quiero de vuelta en el BAU Emily.

\- ¿Y por qué diablos quieres eso? - Se sorprendió un poco por su agudeza. - ¡Finalmente has conseguido lo que querías! ¡Usted tenía razón! Nunca fui lo suficientemente buena para el BAU, para tu equipo. La única razón por la que conseguí el trabajo fue porque Strauss pensó que yo no tenía ningún escrúpulo y estaría de acuerdo en ser su títere. Entonces, ¿por qué quieres que vuelva Hotch? Tú me odias, siempre me has odiado! ¿Quieres que vuelva para que puedas seguir tratándome como tu bolso personal? ¿Eso es?

Tomó unos segundos para absorber su arrebato antes de poder responder.

\- Emily ... No te odio. Lo siento si te di un tiempo duro cuando te uniste al equipo, no era acerca de tus habilidades, sino de mi propia confianza. Pero eres una de las mejores perfiladoras que he conocido y la que sea la razón por la que te pusiste en mi equipo estoy muy agradecido porque me mostró un profesional increíble. Y el hecho de que no jugaras los juegos de Strauss contra mí sólo me hizo respetarte y admirarte aún más. No te odio Emily, creo que eres increíble, inteligente, competente y hermosa... - Dijo, la última palabra con casi un susurro. - No te odio, todo lo contrario. Te quiero de vuelta Emily. Te necesito de vuelta.

Se quedó allí sorprendida al final de su discurso. Ella sintió que las lágrimas le picaban los ojos por razones totalmente diferentes a las de hace treinta minutos. Una somra de una sonrisa comenzó a salir en sus labios, y ella preguntó en un pequeño susurro:

\- ¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?

Sonrió un poco y dio unos pasos para cerrar la distancia entre ellos. Él le tomó el rostro con las manos, apartándole unos trozos de pelo de su cara.

\- Estoy diciendo que te necesito Emily. Y punto. No me preguntes cuando te convertiste en una parte tan importante de mi vida, pero ya no me puedo imaginar sin ti. Y no quiero hacerlo. No quiero hacer mi trabajo sin ti. No quiero ir a casa sin ti. No quiero despertarme o ir a dormir sin ti a mi lado. No quiero vivir sin ti. Estoy completamente enamorado de ti, Emily.

Su sonrisa era brillante ahora y las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, empujando su cabeza hacia la suya, susurrando contra sus labios:

\- Yo también te amo.

FIN


End file.
